


For Every Color You Let Me See

by whatabodtit



Category: Free!
Genre: Colors, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only see color once you meet your soulmate, but how does that work with polyamorous relationships? Maybe when you meet one, you can see most colors, but not all of them. You wouldn't even know there was someone else until you met them and the entire world comes into focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Color You Let Me See

Sousuke and Rin met in elementary school. Rin could still remember the exact moment his world came into color. The muted black and white of the world was suddenly bright and happy, much too bright actually. All the colors seemed to just come out of no where. It wasn’t some romantic “the grey faded into reds and pinks, and their eyes were the most beautiful color they had ever seen” and all that other crap he’d heard on television. It was sudden and painful, and when he looked into Sousuke’s eyes, they didn’t look any different. Their teacher had taken them into a dimmer, less colorful room to adjust and explain what happened. She gave them each a book of colors and told them to study those for the day.

They sat in the little room and looked through the books and pointed out the colors on each other’s clothes. As the day went on though, they realised that some colors still looked grey and dull. They didn’t think much of it, maybe the world was supposed to look like that.

Years later, Rin and Sousuke aren’t talking as much as they used to. Rin went to Australia and didn’t write often, and when he came back he immediately enrolled in Samezuka Academy. It was there, on his second day of school, that everything finally came into focus.  He’d moved into the dorms and set up his stuff. His roommate was a day late.

Rin walked in after class and saw a small silver-haired boy setting books on the empty desk. Rin immediately knew something was different, but he couldn’t really place what until the boy turned around, saw him, and collapsed onto the floor. He put his hands on his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Everything was too bright too fast and he didn’t know how to handle it. Rin was by his side in an instant, pulling the boy into his lap, he brushed silver strands of hair out of the smaller boy’s face, “hey, hey, it’s okay, you’ll be okay, you’ll get used to it.”

Rin lifted the smaller boy onto his bed. He hung the black blankets around the bed from the top bunk, “there, see, this is better.”

The boy opened his eyes and looked around. Wide blue eyes met red ones, and Rin swore it was the most beautiful color he’d ever seen. He wondered, for a moment, if the reason Sousuke’s still looked grey as the sky was because they were the same color as this boy’s.

Rin went to his desk and got the book his first grade teacher had given him  out of the top drawer. He crawled back onto the bed and handed the book to the boy, “you must be Nitori-kun. I’m Rin. We’re soulmates, I guess.”

The boys flipped through the book while Rin told Ai about Sousuke and all the colors he wasn’t able to see before now. Ai listened to him ramble on, trying to explain colors he’s never seen before. Teal blue was Rin’s new favorite color.

Ai and Rin spent the next year talking to Sousuke over the phone. He wouldn’t videochat with them because he wanted to be able to touch them both the first time he saw in full color. They talked about everything they could, from Rin telling them about all the colors he could see that the other boys couldn’t, to how their classes were going and what they were learning.

At the beginning of the next school year, Sousuke transferred to Samezuka Academy. Rin cried when he looked at Sousuke and could finally see the color of his eyes. The three of them spent the entire day together, staring up at the sky and at each other. They had never felt so at peace.


End file.
